


I Can Try

by Lemonykitten



Category: K-pop, SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 10:02:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10357884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonykitten/pseuds/Lemonykitten
Summary: Lee Jinki has secretly been in love with his bandmate, Key, for the last four years, but he took the backseat because Kibum was always more interested in Jonghyun. Lately, though, Jinki has felt his self-control slipping, especially since it seems like all Jonghyun ever seems to do is make Kibum cry, and that breaks the awkward leader's heart. All he wants is a chance to try and make his beautiful Diva happy.





	1. Chapter 1

Key was sulking on the couch. Jonghyun had promised to come over and watch movies with him tonight. The problem? Jjong was 2 ½ hours late and wasn't picking up his phone. This wasn't the first time Key's friend had stood him up. Jonghyun was always breaking dates with him, especially since the other man had moved out of the dorm. Kibum's pout deepened as he crossed his arms and sunk further into the couch. It was in this position that Onew found him, coming out of the bathroom after a hot shower. As usual, the group's leader wore only a pair of pajama bottoms, making him feel comfortably at home. He smiled a little at his roommate's expression and shook his head, moving over to drop onto the couch, still rubbing a towel against his wet hair.

“A no-show again, huh?” Onew observed casually.

Key muttered angrily, though the older man wasn't positive there had been any actual words used. He continued drying his hair, knowing he wouldn't have to wait long for his favorite Diva to start ranting. He glanced around, wondering if Minho was over at Taemin's place again. Finally, Key couldn't handle it anymore and he threw the TV remote across the room.

“Why does he keep doing this to me?!” the smaller man cried, putting his head in his hands, “What the hell did I do wrong? How can he just toss me aside like this? We're supposed to be friends!”

Key gasped for breath, fighting desperately against the tears in his eyes.

“Kibum,” Onew said softly, trying to gently get his friend's attention.

“It's just not right!” the other man shouted, interrupting his leader, “It's not right...”

The distraught man began to whimper, covering his head with his arms, tears finally flowing freely.

“Is it my fault?,” he sobbed quietly, as though he had forgotten that his hyung could hear him, “Did I mess up? Was I too obvious about my feelings?”

Onew allowed himself another small smile. _I knew it,_ He thought, _I knew Key was in love with Jjong. Now, what can I do about it?_

The larger man reached out and comfortingly laid a hand on the back of Key's neck, squeezing gently. Unexpectedly, the diva turned and pressed his face against the leader's bare chest, still sobbing quietly. Onew wrapped his arms around his friend and held him tightly, rubbing a hand lightly across the effeminate man's back.

“Easy,” he murmured softly to Key, “Easy. It's okay.”

“No it's not,” Kibum replied in a muffled whine, “It hurts.”

“I know,” Onew sighed, kissing the top of the other man's head.

He breathed in Key's scent, holding the diva close. His heart ached for his friend's pain, but another part of him leaped for joy at being allowed so close again. For too long, Key had kept the leader at a distance, instead focusing his affections on Jonghyun. Onew kissed the smaller man's dark hair again, enjoying the feel of it against his lips. He luxuriated in the sensation of Kibum's warmth pressed against him, letting out a small sigh as the diva sniffled below him.

_Damn it, Jinki,_ he scolded himself silently, _focus. This is not the time._ He shifted his position slightly and gave Key a little squeeze, trying to encourage the other man to sit up. Kibum did so, slowly, though he didn't move far away. The diva's delicate hand remained on Onew's thigh, making the older man's heart thud heavily in his chest.

“Is there something wrong with me, hyung?” Key asked in a broken little voice.

“No, no, god no, Key! There's nothing wrong with you!” Onew moved a little closer to the diva, debating over safe places to put his hands. He settled on one hand on the small of the younger man's back and the other on top of the hand Key had on his thigh.

The diva wiped at his face with a free hand and sniffled, looking at his leader with wet, reddened eyes and a trembling lip. “Why doesn't he love me?”

Onew's heart clenched in his chest and he lifted his hand from Key's to caress the younger man's face, a pained expression on his own face.

“I really don't know,” he answered honestly.

Kibum blinked at the larger man for a moment before realization bloomed in his dark eyes. His cheeks flushed and he glanced away from Onew's face. “Hyung, I...”

“I know,” the leader replied, pulling away with a lump in his throat.

The older man stood, silently berating himself for being so obvious while his little friend was in pain. How selfish he was. Before he could get far though, Key clutched at the man's wrist. Onew turned slightly, looking down into his beloved diva's face, trying not to cry himself.

“Please don't go,” Kibum said softly, his pale cheeks coloring.

“Key...” Onew sighed, shaking his head and trying to pull away again.

“Jinki-hyung, no!” the diva held onto the leader's wrist tighter.

Onew froze at the use of his real name. He stared into the other man's beautiful eyes, puzzling over what to do. This wasn't the time for him to confess. Key was hurting over Jonghyun. Key was in love with Jjong, not Jinki.

“Please. Please don't go. Please don't leave me,” the younger man pleaded.

At those words, Onew's resolve broke and he knelt at Key's feet, pulling the dark-haired man into his arms once more.

“I would never leave you,” Jinki whispered into the diva's hair, “Never.”

“Tell me,” Kibum replied quietly.

“Key, now isn't-”

“Tell me, Jinki-hyung,” the younger man said firmly, cutting Onew's sentence off. His voice softened when he said again, “Tell me.”

The older man pulled back a little and once more caressed Key's cheek, drinking in the diva's face and the look of need in those dark, beautiful eyes.

“I love you,” Onew finally said, hands trembling.

“Can you make me stop hurting?” The pain in Key's voice broke the leader's heart.

“I can try,” Onew replied, leaning in to capture the diva's lips with his own.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim Kibum decides to let Onew try to make his heart stop hurting. It doesn't quite go as planned.

Kibum stiffened slightly as his hyung pressed their lips together, taking in a sharp breath out of surprise. Onew's hands were warm and gentle, and his lips were soft. How many times had he wanted to kiss Jonghyun like this. The pang of pain the accompanied that thought made him flinch. His leader pulled back sharply.

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry,” he said hurriedly, trying to pull away again.

“No, hyung, it wasn't you,” Key pulled the other man back in, stroking his face gently, “It's okay. You're fine.”

“Are you sure?” the older man's eyes were clouded with doubt and desire.

“Yes,” the smaller man replied, pulling Onew back in.

Onew cautiously pressed his lips against Key's once more, his hands trembling where they rested on either side of the younger man's face. Kibum breathed in his leader's warm scent, leaning into the kiss this time. Let it go, he told himself, just let it go. The young diva slipped his arms around Onew's neck as the bigger man rose up on his knees to hold him closer. Onew opened his mouth ever so slightly and nudged against Key's lips, encouraging him to do the same. Key hesitated for a moment before relenting. The lap of his hyung's tongue sent a shiver racing down the younger man's back and loosed a low moan from his throat.

Key felt the other man smile against his lips before Onew's tongue darted in again. The kiss was hot and passionate, with Onew pulling Key in closer and closer, making parts of the younger man tighten almost painfully below the waist.

“Hyung,” Kibum gasped, breaking away from the kiss.

Onew stayed on his knees, almost at eye level with the younger man. He slipped his hands down Key's chest, making the younger man shiver again, and finally rested them on the man's slender thighs. Onew's hands squeezed lightly, his chest heaving slightly for breath. Looking at the older man like that, Key's heart fluttered in his chest. He's so handsome, the diva found himself thinking, his eyes dipping down to take in his hyung's bare torso, I don't know why he's so afraid to show off his body. 

“God, Key,” the leader gasped, “You keep looking at me like that and I'll forget to take it slow...”

Kibum blushed hotly at those words, running his fingers through Onew's bleached blond hair. The diva was almost glad the man had been sneaking his good hair products again. Even after all the coloring, the older man's hair was soft. Key wet his lips with the tip of his tongue and felt Onew shudder. A small smile curved the diva's lips. As bad as it sounded out loud, he enjoyed having power over people. His hyung was practically panting between his thighs, watching Key lick his lips.

“Kibum,” the older man rasped, his breath catching in his throat.

Key smiled a little, “You should kiss me again.”

Onew nodded and moved back in, sliding his hands up to cup his dongseng's hips. Their lips pressed together once more and they both moaned, opening themselves up to each other. Onew squeezed the younger man's hips tightly as their mouths moved together, making Key whimper softly and squirm in his grasp. The diva broke free of the kiss again.

“Jinki-hyung, get up off the floor,” he whispered harshly, “Sit beside me.”

Onew got up gratefully, only just realizing how sore his knees were. He settled down on the couch beside the younger man, slipping his arms around him. Key wrapped his own arms around his hyung's shoulders and tilted his head as the leader came back in to renew the kiss. The diva gasped softly as the bigger man squeezed his hips again. Kibum moaned and Onew met it with one of his own. 

They parted for a moment to catch their breath, panting heavily in each other's grasp. Key chuckled softly, earning him a warm smile from the older man. Onew gently cupped the diva's face, looking at him with so much love in his eyes that Kibum's heart trembled in his chest.

“Is it strange that I still think you're too far away?” Onew asked with a grin.

“Not at all,” Key replied, chuckling. 

The smaller man stood slightly, making his leader look at him with puzzlement, and then slipped into Onew's lap, wrapping his arms around the bigger man's neck once more.

“Better?” the diva whispered huskily.

Onew could only whimper before wrapping his arms tightly around his dongseng's body and kissing him fiercely. Key gasped again as he felt something hard and very large pressed firmly against the underside of his thigh. _It couldn't possibly..._ he thought with some shock, _It can't be, it's too big!_ The diva squirmed slightly, causing Onew to whimper again, and then broke free of the kiss.

“Hyung... am I sitting on your phone or something?” he asked.

The older man's face heated at the question and he glanced away.

“Um, no. You're not,” he answered quietly, “that's, um....”

Key's eye widened, “Seriously?”

Onew continued to blush and merely nodded.

“Damn,” the diva said simply, blushing as well.

They both chuckled softly. And that was the moment that Minho picked to walk in the front door. Key launched himself from Onew's lap and ran to his room, slamming the door behind him, shocked and embarrassed. Onew snatched a nearby couch pillow and quickly put it on his lap, his face bright red. Minho stood blinking in the doorway.

“Huh?” was all the rapper could say in his confusion.

Onew tried to babble out some kind of excuse, but nothing resembling logical words came out of his mouth. Minho just grinned, brushing his hand against his neck, where dark marks stood out in contrast to his skin. Marks that looked suspiciously like someone had been biting him. _But hadn't he been at Tae..... Oh._ The leader's face flushed red again and Minho just laughed, heading to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Key takes Onew for granted, forcing the leader to make his feelings clear.

Onew groaned softly as light filtered through his window and fell across his face. Falling asleep after last night had been nearly impossible. Every time he closed his eyes, he could see Key's beautiful face, feel the softness of his skin. It was still hard for him to believe. _I kissed him,_ he thought to himself, staring at the ceiling, _I finally kissed Kim Kibum._ A great big grin broke out across his face. Today was going to be great. He just knew it. But first, he had to get out of bed.

The older man pouted for a moment and then dragged himself out of his covers. He grabbed some clothes and headed for the bathroom. A shower sounded awesome. Half an hour later, the leader sauntered into the kitchen, a bright smile on his face. Minho looked up from his coffee and grinned.

“Someone's in a good mood this morning,” he commented slyly.

Onew blushed and ducked his head, heading for the fridge to find some breakfast. Minho just shook his head and continued sipping his coffee. An hour later, Key finally emerged from his room, hair perfectly styled, clothed in black with hot pink detailing. God, Onew loved it when Key wore pink. Talk about sexy. The diva held his head high as he grabbed something simple for breakfast and perched himself at the table. Onew noticed that the smaller man had yet to meet his eyes. _That's okay.,_ he thought, _Just give him time._

All three of them looked up as they heard the door open. The group's leader barely kept himself from cringing as Jonghyun's cheerful voice carried through the dorm.

“Good morning! Where is everyone? I need to know where to put these!”

Puzzled, the three men headed towards the door, only to see the vocalist with his arms wrapped around the biggest, most disgustingly extravagant bouquet of flowers in all of existence (or so it seemed to Onew). Key squealed and scurried over to Jjong, scooping up the multicolored flowers.

“These had better be for me!” the diva crowed.

“Of course they are,” Jjong replied with a grin, “unless there's someone else I've been an utter prick towards.”

The other man moved in closer to Key, his tone dropping sincerely, “I really am sorry, Kibummie. I don't mean to push you away. Forgive me?”

Key scowled for a moment and then broke into a broad grin, “Of course. You know I can't stay mad at you.”

That one sentence slid ice down Onew's spine and jammed a dagger into his heart. _No. No no no NO. It's not FAIR._ The eldest man managed to keep his silence, leaning against a wall and staring at his feet, arms crossed over his chest. Minho rested a hand on his shoulder, attempting to be both discreet and comforting. He only succeeded at the first half. 

“So, I was thinking,” Jjong continued, oblivious to his leader's pain, “since I have spent WAY too much time NOT paying attention to you, why don't you and I spend the day together? I mean, we finally have the day off. I figured we could do some shopping.”

Key beamed and squealed happily, agreeing instantly. He ran off to his room to change into something suitable for a day of shopping, completely absorbed in his plans for the day. Minho had moved to talk to Jonghyun when Onew slammed his fist against the wall, surprising the two men by the door. The leader said nothing however. He simply shot an icy glare, muttered a quick “Have fun,” and then stormed back into his bedroom. He barely managed to restrain himself from slamming the door. Onew took several deep breaths, pressing the heels of his hands firmly into his eyes, telling himself very strictly that he was not allowed to cry.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Nine hours later, Jjong and Key had still not returned from their 'shopping trip.' Onew was fuming with jealousy and worry. Could he have lost his beloved so easily? Key had seemed so ready to accept him last night. _I knew that confession had bad timing,_ he scolded himself, _now everything's been ruined. And there's no one to blame but myself._

The leader sat in his room, silently stewing in his own emotions. A light knock on the door forced him to lift his head.

“Eh?”

“Hyung,” Minho called from the other side of the door, “I'm going over to Taemin's for dinner. There are some left-overs in the fridge if you get hungry, okay?”

“That's fine. Have fun.” 

Onew tried to keep his anger to himself. It wasn't Minho's fault that he had a reliable boyfriend and the older man didn't. He heard the rapper hesitate outside his door for a moment before walking away. Onew let out a heavy sigh.

“A fine mess you've gotten yourself into, Jinki,” the man grumbled to himself, flopping backwards onto his bed.

He didn't even realize that he had fallen asleep until he was awoken by the front door closing hard, a few decibels shy of slamming. He peeked his head out the door, curious about the noise. A soft sniffling echoed through the dorm. Alarmed, Onew quickly strode down the hall, pausing in the doorway to the kitchen. Key sat slumped at the table, a couple of shopping bags at his feet. Normally, a full day of buying things he adores would leave the diva in an ecstatic mood, but his face plainly told the leader that the other man was miserable.

“Kibum?” Onew called softly.

The other man sniffled and wiped at his damp eyes before replying, “I must be the biggest idiot ever born.”

The leader sighed softly and moved up behind Key, slipping his arms around the smaller vocalist. He closed his eyes, feeling the other man lean back into his embrace.

“What happened?” Onew finally asked, suspecting he knew the answer.

“What always happens,” the diva replied morosely, “A pretty girl walked by and Jjong forgot all about me. Why do I do this to myself? Why am I chasing a man who so obviously doesn't want me?”

Onew chose not to reply. Nothing he could say would be helpful at this point, considering all he wanted was for the smaller man to love him instead. Delicate fingers stroked the larger man's arms and the vocalist licked his lips, trying not to fidget.

“You must be really mad at me,” the fashion-dol said after a few moments of silence, “I've been... really cruel to you.”

The blond man stood very still, not saying a word. He wanted to hear what his beloved had to say.

“Just last night, you offered me your love. You did all that you could to make my pain go away. And how do I repay you? By spending the whole day with **him**. Gods, I'm such a fucking bitch.”

Key's voice began to thicken, and Onew could tell his dongseng was about to start crying again. He tightened his grip on the younger man and nuzzled into the side of his neck. It's true that the leader was upset with the diva, not to mention insanely jealous of Jonghyun, but telling Key that wouldn't help anyone. He was a little startled when Kibum turned in his arms and looked into his eyes.

“I'm sorry, hyung,” the diva said softly, his small hands gripping the older man's shirt.

Key hesitated for a moment before leaning in and placing a small, tender kiss on said hyung's lips. Onew closed his eyes and savored the sweetness of it for a minute, then pulled away. The diva looked at him with confusion and Onew sighed.

“I don't want the scraps, Kibum,” he said softly, but firmly, “I don't want to be the one you turn to when things don't work with someone else. I love you. I want to spend each day beside you. I want to fall asleep with you in my arms and wake up to your beautiful face every morning. I want to hold you in my arms and know that no one else makes you feel the way I do. I want you for my own and I want to be only yours. I won't follow along behind you like a lost puppy forever. No matter how much I love you.”

Tears slid down Key's cheeks as he listened to the words and really took them in. Onew willed him to understand, to see that he had always been there for the other man; to know just how much he loved him, know how far he was willing to go for him, and how far was too far. 

The leader watched Key search for the right words, watched him struggle, and desperately wanted to help him. He wanted to take the smaller man in his arms and claim his mouth once more; wanted to take away the look of hurt and fear, and never let it return. But he had meant what he said. He wouldn't commit to a one-sided relationship. He wanted all of Key, not just the weepy leftovers.

Finally, the diva nodded, “I understand. And you deserve no less. Jonghyun... he's no good for me. I can see that now. I don't know if I can forget my love for him, but, for you, Jinki-hyung... I can try.”

Key smiled a little, echoing Onew's own words. It wasn't much of a promise, but the leader decided it was good enough. He held his arms out and the smaller man came to him willingly, pressing tender kisses to his jaw as they both wrapped their arms around one another. As the elder man moved his head to capture Key's lips in a kiss, he prayed silently to whoever might be listening, _Please let us make this work._


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Key finally stands up to Jonghyun and commits himself to Onew.

Key woke slowly, wrapped in warmth. He shifted slightly, as his groggy brain starting coming back to life, and he felt arms around him; a heavy heartbeat echoed in his ears. His eyes slowly flickered open and he looked up into Onew's sleeping face. He remembered, then, creeping into the other man's room and slipping into bed with him. He needed the comfort, the closeness, to keep himself from thinking about Jonghyun.

_Letting him go is going to be hard._ He thought, lightly tracing his fingers across the contours of his hyung's face. _Especially since I have to see him practically every day. But I'm going to try. For you, Jinki-hyung. Because your love is worth ten of him._

The diva smiled at his last thought and moved ever-so-slightly to place a tender kiss on his leader's lips. _Do I call him my boyfriend now?_ The smaller man wondered, before Onew's eyes started to flutter open. He blinked down at the man in his arms and Key smiled shyly.

“Good morning, hyung,” he said softly.

He felt Onew's arms tighten around him a little and he could hear the older man's heart start beating faster, his breath catching slightly.

“Good morning,” the bigger man eventually replied, his voice low and rough from sleep.

The sound of his leader's voice made Key shiver, adjusting his body to get more comfortable in the other man's embrace. Their legs were tangled together, so moving slid their thighs against each other's. Onew stiffened, his eyes closing and his mouth hanging open a little. His breathing turned ragged for a moment.

“Kibum, you do that again,” he warned in a low voice, “And I will strip you down and ravage you right here and now.”

The diva stared at Onew and the older man opened his eyes again to pierce Key with a hungry gaze. The smaller man gulped softly, trying to decide whether he should take that as a threat or an incentive. A knock at the door decided it for them both.

“Time to wake up!” Their manager called, “You've got 35 minutes for breakfast and showers!”

The two men looked at each other as they listened to the manager knock on the other two doors and deliver the same message. He didn't know Key was in here. Good. The poor man would probably flip his lid.

“I guess we'd better get moving, huh?” Kibum said quietly, to which Onew grunted softly, releasing the other man from his embrace.

Key sat up slowly and ruffled his hair, stretching the kinks out of his body. He glanced over his shoulder and caught the older vocalist staring. The diva blushed under his gaze and stood, quietly making his way back to his room for some clean clothes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The day was long and full of schedules. Key did his best to stay away from Jonghyun, occasionally reaching out to touch Onew just to center himself. _Onew is my boyfriend now,_ he repeated to himself, _Jjong doesn't even want me._

It wasn't easy, but the diva made it through all the variety shows they needed to film and even a meeting with the bigwigs about their next concert. He was a little proud of himself because he didn't think he'd noticeably missed a single step. Everyone seemed to think is was business as usual. No one seemed to catch the looks he and Onew exchanged, or the tiny little smile on Key's face when he looked away. _This feels good. The way love is supposed to feel._

At the end of the day, they all dragged themselves back to the dorm and collapsed in the living room. It was just past midnight, and they were all starving and exhausted. Actual cooking sounded like hell to all of them, so they sated themselves on ramen and called it good enough. Once food was out of the way, Taemin and Minho retreated to the rapper's room. Key arched a brow at that. Tae had his own room here, after all; a room that he shared with the vocalist that was currently glaring holes into the diva's face. _Wait, what?_

Key blinked and looked at Jonghyun, who seemed pissed about something. _What the hell?_

“Uh, Jjong? What's with that face you're making at me?” The diva asked, not one to simply let things slide.

“I don't know,” he replied snottily, “What's with the faces you've been making at Onew-hyung?”

Key blinked at him again. _Seriously? Is he.... jealous?_

“Jjong...” the diva started to say.

“Forget it,” Jonghyun cut him off, standing up abruptly, “It's none of my business, right? Nice to see I'm so easily replaced.”

Key felt Onew shift beside him, ready to leap to his boyfriend's defense, but the diva waved him off. He had had enough of this shit.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” the vocalist pulled up short at Kibum's outburst. The smaller man almost never cursed, “You ignore me, treat me like shit, drop me like a sack of old potatoes anytime some pretty little bitch walks by, and then you get pissed off when I find someone who actually wants a real relationship with me? Am I not allowed to be happy, Jonghyun? Is that it? Am I not allowed to be loved? Because you sure as hell don't love me. Jinki-hyung does. So fuck you and your spoiled self-delusions, you arrogant dick. If you're jealous, then you should have treated me better in the first place!”

Both men stared at the diva in awe. Even Minho and Taemin poked their heads out to see what the ruckus was. Key stood there, quivering on the edge of tears. He was angry and hurt. Part of him was thrilled that the man he had pined over for so long felt possessive of him, but he squashed that feeling as completely as he could. _He's no good for me._ The dark-haired diva chanted silently.

“Kibummie...” Jonghyun said softly.

“No, Jjong. Just no. You're a member of the group, so I will always think of you as a friend, maybe even family. But you don't get a say in who I have a relationship with. You've hurt me too many times. I don't trust you with my heart anymore. I do trust Jinki-hyung,” Key stated firmly, “He loves me. And I'm going to try my hardest, every day, to love him back the way he deserves.”

The diva gave the leader a warm smile, although the pain and doubt still lingered in his eyes. He looked back at Jonghyun as Onew gently took Key's hand. The main vocalist just stared at them, thinking. Several emotions flashed by on his face: anger, disbelief, pain, fear, regret, even relief.

Finally, Jonghyun broke from their gazes and looked to the floor, “Okay. I'm gonna go now.”

“Jonghyun-ah,” Onew said gently, “You don't have to leave. This is still your home as much as ours. You may have your own house now, but you are always welcome here.”

Key squeezed his boyfriend's hand, grateful for the olive branch he just offered. Then, his eyes widened in shock as a tear slid down Jonghyun's cheek.

“I understand,” Jjong said softly, wiping the tear away and running a hand through his blond hair, “Thanks. I still... think I'm gonna go. I'll... see you guys later.”

The rapper and the dancer had retreated back into Minho's room once they realized why Key was yelling, so there was no one else for Jonghyun to say goodbye to. He slipped his shoes on and was gone. The diva settled on the couch and was very still for a moment. Onew rubbed his back gently.

“Are you okay?” the leader asked.

“I made him cry,” Key said very quietly.

“I don't think there was any other way you could have gotten the message through,” Onew replied, moving closer so that he could wrap his arms around his boyfriend's waist.

The diva sniffled a little and took several deep breaths before turning to the vocalist with a shy smile, “I really did it. I let him go.”

Onew smiled back, “Yes, you did. I'm proud of you, baby.”

The older man placed a kiss on Key's cheek and nuzzled him gently.

“I'm suddenly really, really tired,” the younger man said, leaning into his hyung's touch.

“Let's go to bed then,” the leader said, standing and holding his hand out for his boyfriend.

15 minutes later, the two of them were washed up and settled in Onew's bed. Key was wrapped in the older man's arms and he snuggled down into the embrace. His hyung was so warm, and the other man's scent filled his senses. He made a small sound of pleasure and Onew went very still. Key blinked his eyes back open and looked up into the older man's face, the leader's gaze suddenly filled with hunger.

“Hyung?” he inquired quietly.

Onew opened his mouth to say something in return, when a sound from the room next door quieted them both.

“Uh, uh, ahhh, fuck Minho! Harder!”

Onew's eyes went wide and the both of them turned bright red. As the sounds continued, Onew got a mischievous look on his face and moved to place gentle kisses along Key's neck. The younger man shivered and arched against the contact, letting out a tiny squeak of a moan when his hyung nipped at his earlobe.

“J..jinki-hyung,” Key started to say, grasping the fabric of Onew's night shirt tightly.

“They're pretty loud, huh?” the older man whispered into his lover's ear, caressing the other man's back and pressing their hips together. Key whimpered and Onew said, “Think we can do better?”

Key looked up at his hyung and thought about it. The leader had gone still again, giving the more inexperienced man time to consider it. The diva's heart thudded loudly in his chest, and something hot and aching coiled in the pit of his stomach. In the end, he decided he didn't want Onew to stop touching him.

He gave the other man a sly smile and replied, “We can try.”


	5. Final Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Key and Onew consummate their new relationship. Be warned: 18+ smexiness lies ahead!

“We can try.”

At Key's words, the leader grinned victoriously, leaning in to capture the younger man's mouth with his own. The kisses turned from sweet and gentle, to hot and passionate. He turned to the side, sliding lips and teeth across the diva's neck and slid a hand up the other man's shirt to caress his delicate skin. The smaller man moaned beneath Onew, arching into his lover's touch. The older man groaned in response, reveling in the taste of the other man's skin. He wanted more.

The diva whined in protest when Onew pulled away, but quieted quickly as the larger man removed both of their shirts and pressed their bare chests together, kissing him once more. They moaned into each other's mouths, both sets of hands grasping and caressing, their hips rocking against each other. Onew slid lower, kissing, licking and biting his way down Key's chest. He locked his lips around a hardened nipple and the younger man cried out loudly as the leader teased the taut bud.

An answering yelp resounded from the next room and they could clearly hear Minho chuckling low in his throat. _He must have caught on to the game already._ Onew grinned. Key panted beneath him as the older man slid a hand down his smooth side and hooked his fingers in the pink pajama pants the diva was wearing. The leader dragged his lips lower, licking, kissing and biting as he moved down his lover's torso. At the same time, he slowly pulled Key's pants down, making the smaller man whimper with expectation.

When the older man finally shed the diva of his pants, he pulled back to stare down at his lover's naked beauty. The intensity of his gaze made the smaller man shiver. Onew leaned down to leave wet kisses along his lover's hips and thighs, teasing him as much as possible, before finally licking a wide stripe up the underside of Key's manhood. The diva's head jerked back as he cried out again. The leader took the younger man into his mouth, turning his lover into a writhing, moaning mess. A response from the next room came quickly, Taemin loudly calling Minho's name. _Minnie's not going to last much longer,_ Onew thought, _Too bad. We'll have to play this game again another day._

“H-hyung,” Key whimpered, shaking the older man out of his thoughts, “I can't...take much more...”

The leader nodded and fetched the small bottle of lube from his bedside table. Key arched an eyebrow at him and the larger man blushed before settling between the diva's thighs once more. Onew generously coated his fingers before leaning down to place long, slow kisses along the diva's inner thighs. As he nipped and sucked at the beautiful man's tender skin, he softly caressed his lover's entrance, wetting it gently. Key gasped and shivered under his leader's ministrations. When the first finger finally breached his virginal ring of muscles, the younger man's mouth dropped open, his back arched and a low, guttural moan escaped his throat.

Onew glanced up at him and grinned.

“Did you like that, baby?” he asked, sliding his finger in further.

Key gasped again and whimpered, his whole body shaking slightly.

“Y-yes,” he finally managed to reply breathily.

The larger man chuckled, returning to his task. He mouthed his lover's erection as he gently worked open his entrance. Each time he added a finger, Key's moans got louder and more desperate. When Onew finally grazed across the Diva's prostate, the smaller man practically screamed with pleasure as he climaxed, his entire body shaking. Onew pulled back and sat up, smiling down at the quivering mess he'd made out of his lover.

“We can stop now, if you want to,” the leader offered gently.

“Don't you dare,” Key huffed out, blinking up through his orgasmic haze, “I don't care that I already came. I want you inside me.”

Those words nearly finished the larger man right there, he moaned under his breath and rushed to remove his own pants. He quickly lubed himself up and centered his manhood before gently brushing Key's cheek with his thumb.

“This... is going to hurt a little bit. I'm... pretty big,” Onew told him softly, “If it's too much, or you want to stop for any reason, just say so, okay? Promise me that you'll tell me to stop if it's too much.”

Key looked up at his friend, his hyung, his lover and understood the fear in the older man's eyes. He smiled encouragingly.

“I promise.”

Onew nodded and then slowly pushed inside. Key's back arched as pain and intense pleasure rippled together along every fiber of his being. He cursed softly as he felt the larger man seat himself completely inside his body. They both stilled, trembling. Key's brow furrowed and he panted softly. Onew leaned down and kissed him softly.

“Just relax,” he whispered, running his hands soothingly across his lover's skin, “Relax your muscles little by little. Tell me when you're ready.”

Key gulped at the air as Onew placed loving kisses along his neck and shoulders, hands still massaging the diva's straining muscles. A ravenous beast in the leader's soul snarled at him, commanding him to take the younger man now, hard and fast. The elder man still held fast, refusing to give in to his base desires. This needed to be a beautiful moment. _Patience. Victory is patience._ He told himself.

After what seemed like an eternity, Key finally said, “I'm ready. Move.”

Despite his bestial desire to surge forward, Onew placed another tender kiss upon his lover's lips before beginning a slow, shallow pace, the diva moaning with every thrust. A few moments later, Key's hips were meeting his, the smaller man rocking against his lover, encouraging him to move faster. The bigger man was only too happy to comply. Their voices mingled in ecstasy as they rocked together, kissing, touching, marking each other down to their very souls.

“Faster,” whimpered Kibum, “Harder.”

“Yes dear,” was all Onew replied before sitting up, lifting Key's legs up by the knees and slamming into him.

Both men cried out, heads thrown back and eyes closed. Heat pooled in their cores as they moved together, voices filling the apartment. They'd probably hear it from the neighbors in the morning. That didn't matter now, though. What mattered was Key climaxing again, his face beautiful in the muted light coming from the window. The diva's muscles tightened around Onew's manhood, spilling him over the edge into his own high, emptying himself inside his lover.

They both collapsed onto the bed, gasping for breath. Onew was pretty sure there was a stupid grin plastered on his face. Key chuckled softly and managed to snuggle his way back into the leader's arms.

“I love you, Jinki-hyung,” the diva said quietly, his voice low and rough.

“Love you more,” the other man replied, placing a tiny, exhausted kiss on the younger man's temple.

“For now,” Key allowed, “but that won't last long.”

Onew chuckled softly. _Maybe we really can make this work. I guess... We can only try._


End file.
